Fate's Blood
by Remon.Juice
Summary: The rating is subject to change. This is a collab story I'm writing with a friend. It's about two perfectly strange girls. One day they practice dark magic and they come to a new world. Is there more then meets the eye? Ch. 1, 2, 3, 4 up. 5 in progress.
1. A New World

A New World

By: Gisei

Gentle candle light flicked upon the decrepit walls of the hotel lobby. The walls, once brilliantly painted bright red, were decayed and rotting. Large arched windows were empty after loosing their glass long ago. A spiral staircase was near the corner of the room, continuing up past the ceiling into upper levels. The staircase would have collapsed over time, except for a thick stone beam. Some wooden steps were missing and others were rotting. The floors were picture marble.

On these floors were two gothic girls, surrounded by white candles. The first ones name was Gisei(sacrifice). Her mid thigh high length, gray hair rested around her body. She was kneeling comfortably on the cold marble. Her eyes were an abnormal plume color. She wore a low-cut, strapless, black shirt. Her wrist held black bands. Under those bands were scars from countless self inflicted wounds. Her skirt was black and had a jagged bottom. Against her knees was her constant companion, a small rabbit plush.

Across from Gisei, sat another girl named Remon(lemon). Her vibrant blond hair gave her her name. Unlike Gisei, she had relatively normal blue eyes, though they are odd for a Japanese girl. It was rumored she was mixed. What was truly astounding about her was her cat ears and tail. They were both pale white and the tail had a bell at the end. She told everyone it was a fashion statement, but they were indeed very real. She never knew why she had them, but she did. Her common attire consisted of a french maid's dress, bows in her hair and ears, and thigh high stockings. Remon's therapeutic black cat friend rested in the same wayÂ as Gisei's bunny.

In front of each of them was a black magic book that peaked their interests as they passed by the bookstore that time forgot. It was open to a particular spell about teleportation to The Death World.

Gisei began. "We fear not death nor pain."

Remon picked it up. "We fear not blood and gore and embrace despair."

"We embrace the dark forces and yearn for eternal night."

"We believe death is not the end, but only the beginning."

The girls finished the chant but their eyes remained closed. The candles went off simultaneously, making the entire room dark. The candles relit only this time, the flame was black. The girls were unaware of this. A blue light surrounded the candles and the girls.

Suddenly, the girls felt as if they were falling. They opened their eyes and saw themselves falling into a completely new world. It was much more gothic then the previous one. Hills were dense with trees, but the leaves were different shades of gray. The sky they were falling in was pitch black with mysterious, exotic, flying demons.

Gisei and Remon landed with an uncomfortable thud in a black grass-field. Gisei was unscathed, but Remon had a few minor scratches. "Would you like me to heal you?"

Remon looked around to make absolutely sure no one was near. "If you would."

Gisei set to work. First, she licked a cut to clean it. "I'm weak from the fall, will you lend me a bit of your blood?"

"Yeah, you can have it, I don't want it back." She laughed lightly. Gisei chose a small scratch on Remon's left wrist. It was directly at an artery. She sucked and swallowed a few mouthfuls of blood. The wound didn't clot because she had a chemical in her saliva that didn't let it. "I'm getting dizzy. Do you have enough?"

"Yes." She waved her hand over the cut and it healed. She cleaned and healed everything else.

Gisei licked her lips. "I love the taste of your blood. It tastes so silky and smooth."

"I'm surprised we did not get hurt worse from falling at that height."

"We have sustained larger accidents." When they were four, the wheels of a car rolledÂ over them. It hurt like hell but they were still alive in the end. At that time, Gisei learned she could heal Remon, in exchange for blood. She figured she was a vampire of sorts. In the beginning, they kept it a secret because they thought people would be mad at them(don't know why, but at that age you think people will get mad at you for everything). As they got older, they kept it a secret because scientist would use them for experiments and they didn't want to live like lab mice.

Then, coming towards them at an alarming rate, were two men. They couldn't tell their exact features and could only make out they had purple and white hair. They pinned the girls down, the purple-haired one pinned Gisei, the white-haired one pinned Remon.

The white-haired one asked harshly, "Why are you here. I remember everyone in this village and I don't recall ever seeing you." Remon could see him in better detail. He had a handsome face with golden eyes that had cat-like pupils. He wore a white shirt with only two buttons done and that revealed his naval. Over his shirt he wore a simple black coat. His pants matched his coat and ended at his ankle. His feet were bare and clean as if he had just washed them.

Remon blushed hardÂ and looked away. "We are not from around here, er I don't think so. This place looks eerily familiar but I cannot place where I have seen it before."

"You must be a spy of our enemies of our king. I will rip you into pieces and give your spirit to our king. I think I might take your ears as a trophy and mount them on my wall."

Meanwhile........

Gisei gave the purple-haired man an angry look. "Get off me, you messed up he-she." she snarled. She could tell he was a man because he wore a vest that revealed his toned chest but he had a feminine face. His hair was long in the front but regular men's length in the back. His eyes matched his hair color and had large pupils. He wore bands around his wrist, like she did.

"Not until you tell me why you tell me why you are here." Gisei struggled under him but he was surprisingly strong.

"Black magic. We come from a different world. We preformed a spell and here we are. Now I repeat, let me go you he-she!!" At that second, she heard what the white-haired man said to Remon. "Remon!!!!!!!!!" She pulled the purpled-haired man down and bit his neck. His blood tasted better than Remon's. She was distracted by the taste but regained her purpose. He fell limp in her arms. She pushed him off and ran to Remon.

Gisei saw her struggling friend and bit the white-haired man. His blood tasted bitter to her but she kept on sucking until he was unconscious. "Remon, we have to run." They broke into a dead run. They had a supernatural running ability. Several hundred feet away, Gisei tripped. "Go hide, I'll find you later."

"No Gisei. We will stay and hide together. Without you, I am all alone." Remon helped Gisei into a bush. They huddled together and could sense the men nearing. They tightened their grip on each other, only to be forcibly ripped apart. "Gisei!" Remon reached for Gisei but they were already too far apart.

"Remon was back in the white-haired man's grip. "Any last words?"

A deep voice came from a mist, "Taiyoo, Raimu, put them down! What are you doing to my daughter and step-daughter!"

The two men let the girls go and fell to their knees, bowing to the mist. Out of the mist came a skeleton in a black robe. He had small blue lights in his eyes and had a scythe in hand.

"Shinigami-sama. We thought they were spies from our enemies of death. We had no idea they were family members." He purple-haired man rambled off.

"We are Death's daughters!"

"Only Remon. Gisei is my step-daughter. Remon is a hanyou, half death, half vampire. Gisei is full vampire."

Gisei mumbled, "That must be why I like blood. That explains a lot."

Death seemed to ignore her comment. "That is why she can heal Remon and is a tad more powerful. It's a long story. Please follow me." The girls followed him into the mist.


	2. Learning More

Learning More

By: Remon

Remon stared at the back of Death's head, silent. The plush in her arms, moved. "Remon-sama?" It said in a sweet-sounding robotic voice.

"Hai, Kokoa(chocolate milk). the lemon-colored haired girl replied.

"You blushed earlier." the black-colored plush said stating the obvious. Remon looked away, another blush forming.

"I don't know what your talking about! I never blushed in this lifetime!"

Death half-turned. "Kodomo,(child) you did blush."

Gisei laughed at Remon. "I remember seeing you blush."

Remon looked at Gisei, a look of disbelief played on her face. "Y-you weren't supposed to say that!" she whined, flustered. The gray-haired girl smiled evilly. Remon frowned. "Wait.... if your my father, then why was I in that other world?" She turned to Death, who was quiet.

"Your mother didn't want you to be raised in this cruel world. She lived in a village with very different rules than this one, so-in turn-she fled to the world where you have been and returned here days later." Death continued to walk forward.

Remon gave her father a questioning look, but shrugged none-the-less. "Where will Gisei and I be staying, father? We don't know how this world works, or at least I don't."

A chuckle-like sound emitted from Shinigami(death god). "In my palace, of course."

The cat eared girl blinked. "So....... I'm royalty of sorts?"

Death glanced back at the girl that was his child. "You are much more than that, my kodomo." He fully turned to the girls and his features changed. Now he had pale skin that was paper smooth, coal black hair, and stunning icy blue eyes. A white, gloved hand clutched his scythe. Death's mouth curled into a smile. "You an I are beings of death, we can take any form we choose."

Remon was astonished. "So.... you and I...are very much.. unique, we are of the highest court in all of this world."

"Then why do you not have ears and a tail like Remon-chan?" Gisei contributed, holding her plush bunny in her left hand.

"Remon is a mix of two powerful species. Not being pure death, she has some..... impurities, therefore one of her changeable form is always partially visible."

Gisei and Remon nodded in sync. They glanced at each other and smiled.

Remon suddenly yawned and blinked tiredly. "Meh tiwerd......."


	3. Blood Partners

**Blood Partners**

**By: Gisei**

"**Oh, my child, you must be exhausted. Such a hard day. You will sleep when we get to the castle."**

"**Yes father. Can you tell me why Gisei and I are only half sisters?"**

"**That is up to her to tell you. It's a long and tragic story and it may not be something she wants to tell." They saw the castle loom on the horizon. It had magnificent, huge stained glass windows and a clock. The clock's hands did not move, but remained perfectly stationary at midnight.**

**Remon spoke up, "Why doesn't the clock hands move?"**

"**Time is irrelevant here, therefore we don't have it. It doesn't matter anyways, everyone at the castle is immortal."**

"**Are we included in that immortal group?"**

"**Yes, both of you."**

"**Doesn't that mean that our mother would still be around? I've always wondered if I had a mother somewhere!" Remon was so excited she could feel it in her toes.**

"**Well.....everyone has their weaknesses, even vampires." They walked through the large double doors of the entrance. He paused for a moment, figuring he would have to go into more detail, and took in a deep sigh. "It is a long story, but to summarize, she was killed the only way possible." Death changed his tone. "Remon, servants will guide you to your room. See you later!" He smiled as she ascended the stairs.**

**There was an awkward silence between them. Gisei broke the quiet. "Shinigami-sama, tell about why I am different from my sister."**

**His face wore a grim expression with darkness in his eyes. "You are a rape child."**

**Gisei was not sure what she should feel. "She didn't tell me she was raped and didn't know if you were my child or not. When you were born, she was so happy because your hair looked like a mixture between our hair colors. As you opened your eyes, she cried because she was going to die and not see you and Remon grow up. The rules are not the same as in your world. If you bare another man's child then your own lover, you will die within minutes. I wished I could change that, but it's not under my control. The person who raped her knew this and that was why he did what he did. She cried out as she died that she was always faithful to me and she confessed that she was raped. Her death was peaceful. It pained me the most that I had to reap my own wife's soul. Her body disappeared into nothing after that."**

**Gisei fell to the ground in tears. Her fangs grew. "I need blood. When I undergo stain, emotional or physical, I become thirsty. I usually Remon's blood but she is asleep. Will you get me that purple-haired guy. His blood tasted edible."**

"**Absolutely. That is an interesting trait. Most of the time, vampires only need to feed once a week. You seem to frequently need blood. By the way, his name is Taiyoo. You must have a taste for his blood."**

"**Quite stalling and get him here, otherwise, I won't be able to control myself and suck everyone in the castle dry." Her voice was full of force and annoyance at Death. She collapsed, laying on the cold stone floor, feeling weak. Her body lost all will to move.**

**At some point, Taiyoo entered the room. Gisei couldn't control herself. "Shinigami called...." He stopped as she moved at the speed of light to his neck. His eyes were wide with surprise. He found it oddly pleasurable. This was the second time someone had ever sucked his blood; both times it was her.**

**He moved his hair out of the way and sat them down.**

**She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself up. She felt herself come back to reality. She was so full and her belly was warm with Taiyoo's fresh blood. "Thank you you for the blood, he-she." She let her arms down and moved off him.**

"**I do have a name other than he-she. It's Taiyoo. I'm sorry my face is feminine but I can't control that."**

"**Sorry. I owe you. You are my blood-taste-type. Remon helps, but I need nourishment many times a day."**

"**Shinigami-sama is your step-father, I can't say no." Not that he would deny her his blood. It brought him a strange satisfaction. Taiyoo felt dizzy from the sudden blood loss. "I'm getting anemic, can I possibly ask for a few mouthfuls of your blood? I would at least like to try real blood at least once. Shinigami made artificial blood for vampires who don't have blood partners."**

"**Fine by me." He leaned over and licked her pulse.**

"**This may hurt."**

**She pulled her wrist into his field of vision and pulled down her band to reveal her scars. "I am not afraid of pain at all. Pain feels good to a certain degree."**

**Gisei felt his warm breath on her neck, then several gentle pinpricks. She felt as her tension melt away. She said lazily as she went to sleep, "I'll be your blood partner."**

**Taiyoo scooped her up and brought her to her room. He set her on the bed and rubbed her cheek. "Your blood taste so delicious you must be my fated one."**


	4. The Declarations

Chapter 4 - The Declarations

By Remon

It had been approximately a week since Remon and Gisei had arrived in the Death World. Several new things had occurred for the newcomers. Neither had to hide from anyone, and though they had been considered abnormal they were now very… normal. Everything came easy for them - almost.

Gisei and Taiyoo were officially blood partners, and practically best friends. Gisei gained the control over people whose blood she had drank - to an extent - if she was upset with someone, she could control their limb movements.

Remon and Raimu were not so friendly. They had ended up in several bloody fist-fights over the seat next to Death at the dining table. Death, however, said that Raimu was to remain by Remon's side as her sole protector - though very unnecessary. Remon had grasped the control over both dark and light magic.

~To the Story~

Remon sat on her bed reading the very book that had transported Gisei and herself to this world. Sighing slightly she murmured the chant softly to herself but simply to memorize the spell, not perform it.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door.

Looking up she let out a lonely breathless sigh and said, "Come in."

The heavy wooden door creaked open slowly and Raimu stepped in slowly. "Tonight's banquet is about to begin, milady."

She nodded stiffly to him. "Give me a moment. I'll be right out."

~Gisei POV~

Gisei had just finished readying herself when she heard the soft rapping on the massive, intricately carved wooden door of her large room. "Come in," she said softly feeling as if something was missing as she watched herself in the mirror.

"Hey, Gi! Party's about to begin." Taiyoo said. Smiling as he took a step into the room, dressed in a solid black suit with a light purple tie that matched his hair, which at the moment was slicked back. Gisei was about to stand when he placed a small cool object around her neck and a soft clip was heard as he took a step back, "Like it?"

Looking back into the mirror with surprise her left hand rose to touch the silver charm that was a sun. She nodded her head smiling, "I love it; it's beautiful Tai."

He smiled, "It's not as beautiful as you, Gi." He held out an arm. "Ready?"

~Remon POV~

Twirling in front of the mirror, Remon admired her simple strapless golden yellow dress that had a slight slant at the bottom that caused a slit to be formed on the left side. The dress naturally accentuated her curves and since she was looking for a blood partner she let the pure, pale skin of her neck be displayed. Upon her feet she wore a bright blue pair of stiletto shoes that had a band wrapped around her ankles, the other strap was situated right above her toes. Which she had painted a matching blue in her boredom. She practically skipped over to her bedroom door and wedged it open, sliding through the small crack she created.

Raimu stood calmly outside of the door, dressed in his black and white striped suit with a yellow colored undershirt and a black tie. His hair was gelled back - somewhat - with spikes sticking out at the back of his head. He grunted slightly, trying to remain strictly on his job, resisting to drink her sweet-smelling blood, which filled the air around her. He started walking towards the dining and dancing hall,Remon following suit.

~~

~Gisei POV~

In her left, black gloved hand she held a crystal glass of red wine year 1712 A.D.. Bringing the glass to her parted lips she drank the smooth liquid with a smile. Gisei was dressed in a strapless dark purple corsett with black lace and a flowing, violet skirt with a short train, the silky fabric gave off a shimmering luster in the light of the room. She stood next to Taiyoo who held the dark bottle of red wine that she drank.

Holding her glass out, he tipped the bottle and poured more wine into her glass.

"For being red wine, it looks very purple," she said watching the partying room of vampires and creatures the inhabited the empire of the Deaths' within the Death World. Taiyoo merely nodded.

~Remon POV~

A long dark grey haired teenage-looking woman with matching grey eyes sat next to Raimu, she was dressed in a charcoal grey strapless pure satin dress with a jet black ribbon, also satin, tied loosely around her waist. She had a think silver chocker around her neck, two silver bracelets on each wrist one slightly smaller than the other, and two huge and very thick hoop earrings in her ears. She had glossy, full lips that were luscious and enticing to men. She wore black five inch high heels with several straps going up her legs and three more right above her black painted toes. On her hands were elbow length gray satin gloves.

Remon sat on the other side of Raimu drinking Roman wine year 208 BC. Her index finger racing the silver tipped rim of her wine glass.

"Oh, Raimu-kun!!" the grey haired woman shrieked happily when the white haired man produced a silver watch for her. She took the watch from him greedily and put it on. "It's beautiful!!"

Remon rubbed her temples with her free hand, irritated. Finally after almost two hours of listening to the lady's prissy-sounding shrieking every time the words _money, gold, silver, present, or pay raise were in a sentence she stood, a shadow covering her eyes, and politely tapped the woman's shoulder. "Excuse me," she said in a sweet syrupy monotone._

_The grey haired woman turned to her. "Yes?" She sounded like a spoiled brat._

"_Hello, my name is Remon." her voice continued to sound sickly sweet, but still monotone. "What is yours?"_

"_My name is Karin, beotch." she said with a roll of her eyes._

_Remon smiled evilly. "Well Karin Beotch. It's nice to meet you. Now will you please stop being such a gold digger. I wouldn't want to loose our friendship. I don't have many friends. I can't seem to figure out why either." She looked to the side in wonder._

"_Who would want to be the friend of Lemon."_

_Remon's eyes flashed bloody red, then turned pitch black. Everybody in the room froze and turned towards the scene. Remon picked Karin up by the choker on her neck and spoke, "Please don't call me Lemon. I don't like it much." Remon threw Karin into the opposite wall, leaving Karin in a bloody mess._

_Remon snapped her fingers and everyone could move again. "Gisei, repair her. Raimu, she's an idiot. I won't remember what happened so don't bring it up." She left and everyone was confused as to what happened._

_~Gisei POV~_

_Gisei shrugged. "This happens often. She sort of has a demon in her head which controls her when she is irritated. If I'm not around, the person will usually die. I think I might leave someday, so if you don't want to die don't get her angry. By the way, that's called her teatime (Te-a-tom-ie) side._

_Gisei went to Ms. Beotch. "You are an idiot, Ms. Beotch."_

_~Remon POV~_

_After climbing seven flights of stairs, Remon snapped out of her teatime side and collapsed; bashing her head on the table in the hallway and as she crashed to the floor the glass vase that had sat of the table smashed on Remon slicing the skin on her arms, neck, and scalp. Blood began to ooze as she completely lost consciousness._

_~Raimu POV~_

_Raimu was surprised when Remon struck out at his girlfriend, but surprisingly he really didn't care. Instead he kinda sat there for awhile but he was out of his seat in seconds when he smelt blood, and a massive quantity of the crimson colored fluid. Darting out of the party room and up the staircases until he crouched next to the injured half-vampire, that whether he liked it or not was part of his life._

_Lifting the unconscious girl into his arms gently he carried her the remaining eleven flights of stairs and into her room. Placing her on her bed he examined her._

_~Taiyoo POV~_

_Taiyoo studied his blood partner as she cured his friend's gold digger girlfriend. When she was done he walked over to her and held out a hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked her, with a slight bow._

_Gisei looked at him, and placed her hand in his. "Oh, but of course you may." she responded._

_~Raimu POV~ He had just finished bandaging her wounds and he watched her cat ears twitch and tail wag as she slept on. He gazed at her face as she lay there surrounded by pillows._

_He moved some hair away from her face and silently scolded himself. Standing he went to leave the room, but before he exited he murmured softly, " I think… I may have fallen for you, Remon."_

_~~_

_~Taiyoo POV~_

_Taiyoo and Gisei had been dancing for almost an hour when he leaned down so his lips were near her ear. "Gisei," he breathed. "I love you."_


End file.
